There have been many hand-held fishing reels of the crude variety including those wherein the arm, hand and elbow of the fisherman was used as the fishing reel. Typically, a hand-held fishing reel is a crude device and does not include movable pieces. Applicant has developed and designed a relatively simple structure wherein a user may through a handle means roll up and out a fishing line for hand-held use.
It is generally an object of this invention to provide a device wherein a fisherman desirous of using a hand-held fishing reel may use the device and conveniently fish and reel in the line without tangling or unnecessary delay.